


before super bunny man

by Rye_Drop



Category: ChroNoiR, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye_Drop/pseuds/Rye_Drop
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 32





	before super bunny man

如果说昨夜与叶产生新的、更深的链接没有感受到满足，那就太不诚实了；但要说现在有多幸福，葛叶也并没有感受到。倒不如说所有感官和记忆都变得不真实起来。  
直到他把叶的手从自己肚子上拿开想要坐起来的时候，腰以下传来的痛感才尖叫着把他的神经细胞唤醒。  
“嘶——”  
然后所有记忆都回炉了，最开始是叶带着甜味的亲吻，柔软的嘴唇和舌，乱来的手……他一直在自己耳边轻轻说着什么，但唯独这一点怎么也想不起来。后来葛叶只觉得热，下面难受得委屈，想要自己解决却被叶死死扣着手腕，然后是异样的被入侵感。  
从前他对叶的手多多少少抱有一些仰慕的心情，一想到这夜过去后这份被他小心藏起来的憧憬会变得“不纯洁”，他就忍不住想怪罪叶。但叶也问过他：“舒服吗？”  
他怎么回答的来着？  
……对了，当时他正被叶揉弄后面那个奇怪的地方，从前列腺满溢到下腹至全身的快感正占据他的大部分精力，仅剩的理智全都集中在不要把叶的手臂抓破这件事上，没有思考的余力，更别说回答他了。  
但叶似乎并没有期待他的回答，往常不理他的话总会像麻烦的小女生一样撒娇装哭，昨天却没有，这个叶完全是他没见过的陌生模式。要形容的话，就像游戏里交战瞬间的叶和面不改色骗他说附近有敌人的叶的集合体。  
而他完全被这个叶掌控着，无论挑起性趣还是逼他展开翅膀还是恶意地不许他射还是最后施恩似的放他高潮，都让他觉得……讨厌。对。  
“讨厌什么？”  
葛叶被同床人模糊的提问吓了一跳，还在启动中的大脑花了好几秒才反应过来自己刚才无意识地把想法说出口了。  
“当然是你啊！”想大声表达讨厌，却又马上被自己的声音吓了一跳。为什么会这么嘶哑？他没有过度吹空调，没有吃过激食物，也没有大喊大叫——  
想起来了。昨天叶一直在用讨厌的声音说“叫出来也没关系哦”，所以被弄到对自己的身体失去控制之后很长时间他都在“用嗓子”，尤其是被叶捏住下面不能射的时候，似乎求了他很久。  
果然很讨厌！  
葛叶把被子拽到脸上盖住自己，决定在叶离开之前都不要出去。  
然而叶只是轻轻笑了一下，在被子外面整个抱住他，温柔得像棉花糖的声音闷闷地传到吸血鬼的耳蜗：“没关系，我喜欢葛叶。”  
这种随口就来的表白他说过无数遍，但或许是过分亲密后造成的特有幻觉，葛叶觉得这一句特别郑重。他一如既往地没有回应，叶隔着被子的亲昵让他感到安心，没几分钟又陷入了睡眠。

再醒来是从熟悉的热潮里。葛叶睁开眼睛，马上被下身涌起的快感激得哼了一声。叶抬手摸了摸吸血鬼干燥的嘴唇：“醒了，就开始正餐咯。”  
葛叶来不及反应，叶在说完的下一秒就插了进来。  
“太热……呜……叶……！”他急促地喘着气，紧紧抓住叶的手臂。对吸血鬼来说人类的身体已经很热了，后穴里那根的温度更加夸张，这个热源偏偏是他害怕时唯一能抓住的救命稻草。  
“嘘……没事了。”叶像哄孩子似的轻轻吻他，在耳边说话带动的气流稍稍把葛叶安抚了一些。然而他早该提防叶惯常的温柔哄骗，话音没落叶就真正开始了他的“正餐”：下身比昨夜更深的顶撞让葛叶一时连呻吟也哼不出来，漂亮脖颈高抬着，像主动呈上的甜品。叶急喘一声，咬了上去。

那天直播前葛叶恨恨地用尖牙磨着叶的手腕，一直没有咬下去。对方也只是笑眯眯地放任他，一边给他送上柔软的靠垫和热茶。  
“不要紧，葛叶哑哑的声音也很可爱。”  
“啊——烦死了！”


End file.
